pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cubone (Character)
Cubone (formerly Cassidy Rhodes) is the 15-year-old titular character of The Story of Cubone. He arrived at the Denver Pokeuman Base after his mother died protecting him. He resides in Room 217B with Priscilla the bulbasaur, Kelly the butterfree, and Jason the sandslash. 'Description' Cubone is a character who has taken the name of his species. As such, he has never been clearly seen without his skull helmet (though he has removed it from time to time). He stands at around 1'8" and has a remarkable resemblence to what his mother looked like before she had evolved into a marowak. Personality Cubone is a character of stark emotional contrasts. On the one hand, he has never let go of his mother's death fully and cries for her nearly every night. He often has severe doubts about his abilities and will make an excuse for any successes he achieves attributing them to luck rather than skill. By contrast, he is an incredibly kind-hearted and optimistic person, always eager to believe the best in people and hoping for a day when Pokeumans and humans can live together in peace. In addition, he tends to become hyper-focused and stops questioning himself whenever he is engaged in a battle, finding it a great outlet and revelling in the idea of using battles to improve the strength of both himself and his opponent. Role in Stories Cubone began his life as Cassidy Rhodes, the son of a human father Callahan Rhodes and a marowak mother Martha Rhodes. Always small for his age, he began to manifest at age 13, when he woke up one morning with a bone club he found it difficult to be without. His mother reveals his heritage to him and the two of them flee their home to meet up with Trevor, a good friend of Martha's. Unfortunately, they are caught and Martha sacrifices her life so that Cubone could escape and seek Trevor out. As he relived the gruesome moment of his mother's death, he chose to change his name to Cubone, so that he would always be reminded of what she had sacrificed herself to defend in him. During his first months at the Denver Pokeuman Base, he came to befriend Jason Foley, a sandslash who had been secretly spying on the base since his arrival. Through Cubone's efforts, Jason managed to break free of his brainwashing, uncovering a plot to destroy the Denver Pokeuman Base in the process. Through their intel they were able to route the Pokextinction base and destroy a lot of their technology, thinking they had stopped their plans. However, a mass brainwashing device powered by a Dimensional Gem had already been planted, sending everyone apart from Cubone (who carried his mother's PRT ring in his skull helmet, which seemed to short out the signal sent from the device) into a comatose, brainwashed state. Cubone found and destroyed the device, finding the Dimensional Gem in the process. Cubone later found himself seeing his mother's ghost, who showed him a secret exit from the base, where she was able to lead Cubone - in spiritual form - to his father, whom Cubone believed to have died long ago. His father had been brainwashed when Cubone was a baby, and had left Cubone in order to protect him. Known Moves *Bonemerang *Double-Edge *Smack Down *Earthquake